A Mother's Love
by Eiki-chan
Summary: When Molly runs into a small girl she is faced with a truth she never wanted to accept.


-1A Mothers Love

By: Eiki chan

Molly hugged her knees tightly to her chest. The rain outside pitter pattered outside her window. It was so hard to think about what had happened…

Previously that day Molly had been walking through town. Without warning she was knocked over. When she looked up she saw a child running off.

"Geeze that kid could have at least said they were sorry…" Molly thought as she got up.

As she was about to continue her walk something caught her eye. A small golden locket lay on the ground.

"Did that kid drop this?"

Molly thought for a moment before deciding to seek out the child and return the locket. It was quite some time before Molly was finally able to locate the child.

It was a quiet part of town where small cabins stood. Looking around Molly noticed the child who had ran into her.

"Hey kid!" Molly shouted.

The small child jumped startled by Molly's voice. Turning around Molly could see it was a small girl.

"Is this yours?" Molly asked holding up the locket.

"How did you get that!" The girl cried.

Molly handed the girl the locket, "When you ran into me I guess you dropped it…"

"Ran into you? You got in Rin's way!"

"What! So I guess that makes up for knocking me over!"

The girl stopped…

"Fine Rin is sorry!"

Molly rubbed her head embarrassed she had started an argument with such a small girl.

"Never mind lets just forget it…" She said with a sigh.

The young girl named Rin stared at Molly for a moment.

"Rin is that you?" A voice called out.

Rin turned around s smile spreading across her face.

"Momma!" She cried running up to a fairly tall woman.

Rin's mother lifted her into the air and twirled her around.

"Hey momma that nice girl over there found Rin's locket!"

"Found? Rin did you loose it again?" Her mother asked with a smile.

Rin shook her head, "No that girl found it!"

Rin's mother looked over at Molly and smiled. "Thank you that locket is very special to Rin."

"Yeah cuz big brother gave it to me!" Rin said proudly.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah big brother couldn't make it to the races so he gave Rin this locket!" Rin said as she held up the locket.

Rin's mother gently put her down and looked at Molly, "Would you care to stay for dinner? We're having Rin's favorite."

Rin's mother gently patted her daughter's head. Molly suddenly felt a pain in her chest.

"Um well I should really be getting…"

"Please stay!" Rin asked suddenly walking over to Molly and taking her hand, "It's been awhile sense we've had guests!"

"But I…" Molly looked into Rin's eyes…so young and innocent.

"Well I suppose I…"

"Yay!" Rin shouted suddenly dragging Molly into the house.

It was very small inside. A kitchen and living area could be seen.

"Momma and me sleep in there." Rin said as she pointed to a room. Not very large it held two beds. Rin walked over to a small chest and opened it. She carefully took out a small doll.

"Momma made me this!"

Molly looked at Rin. "Your father isn't here with you?"

Rin held the doll over her face as though she was hiding…"Daddy works alot."

"Do you miss him?"

"Rin misses him lots."

Molly sat down near Rin. "Do you live here?"

"Me and momma only came for the race! Once its over we're going home and Rin can see her brother!"

Molly smiled at Rin. She was such a cheerful young girl.

"Rin its time for dinner!" Her mother called.

"Ok momma!" Rin called back.

"So you know Rin but Rin doesn't know you!" Rin said as she led Molly to the dinning room.

"My name is Molly."

"Molly? What an adorable name." Rins mother said as she set food on the table.

Molly felt her face grow red from the compliment. Though it was not her real name it was nice to hear kind words from someone. As she helped Rin's mother set up she herd footsteps…

"Where's my little girl?" A cheerfully booming voice called out.

"DADDY!" Rin cried as a large husky looking man walked in.

"RIN!" He said with a smile as he hugged his daughter.

He looked at Molly than at his wife. "I haven't been gone that long! When did you have another!"

Rin's mother laughed, "This is a friend dear, her name is Molly."

Rin giggled at her fathers joke.

"Well it's a pleasure Molly!" He said shaking her hand.

"When did you arrive dear?" Rin's mother asked.

"Hmm…I'd say a little over an hour ago but I have to go back soon. But I had to leave so I could see me precious daughter and loving wife!"

Soon Molly sat at the table with Rin and her family. As she looked around she couldn't help but feel the pain in her chest grow worse.

"When was the last time…" She thought. She remembered that once…a long time ago, she and her mother and father sat around a table. Together as a family…

"Molly where's you momma and daddy?" Rin asked.

Molly looked startled. "My father and I don't talk much and my mother…she…"

She was unable to continue. The image of that day when her mother had lost her life in the race was burned in her memory.

Rin's mother and father looked worried. Suddenly Molly felt a cool hand on her own.

"I'm sorry dear…" Rin's mother siad with a gentle smile.

Molly felt a hand on her shoulder, "Yer old man should pay attention to his daughter more! Why yer a sweet kid any father would love!"

Molly couldn't say anything. These people who she barely knew…cared so much.

Soon it grew dark out. Rin showed Molly some of her dolls.

"Rin, why don't you walk Molly home?"

"Oh already?" Rin whined.

Molly smiled, "I'll come back and visit."

Rin suddenly smiled, "You promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"Ok!" Rin said getting up. "I have to put my doll's away or momma well scold me again."

Molly stood by the door as she waited.

"You miss her don't you?"

Molly looked up. Rin's mother was looking at her with a smile.

Molly looked down a sad smile across her face. "There isn't a time when I don't."

Rin's mother walked over to Molly and suddenly hugged her.

"Never forget dear, your mother is always with you. No matter when or where you are your mother is there."

Molly felt tears in her eyes. The last time someone had held her like this was her own mother. The gentle touch and kind heart a mother could only show…

Soon it was time for Molly to head back to the hanger. Rin took her hand and they started back.

"Molly do you live with your daddy?"

Molly looked away from Rin, "Well I…um…"

Rin looked up at Molly as they walked down the dirt path. She thought for a moment.

"Rin would be sad if…if momma and daddy left."

Molly glanced at Rin.

"Daddy always makes me smile. Momma…momma is always there. When Rin can't sleep she sings a lullaby or rocks Rin to sleep. Every night momma makes sure to hug Rin."

Soon they were in front of the hanger…

Rin looked up at Molly, "If momma and daddy left, Rin would be so lonely!"

Molly kneeled down in front of Rin and smiled. "Your mom and dad won't leave you."

Rin's eyes were filled with tears. She squeezed the doll she was holding.

Molly smiled…a smile which once belonged to her mother. Lifting her hand she wiped away Rin's tears.

"It's alright, your never alone. That was something your mother taught me that…"

Rin looked at Molly…suddenly she held out her doll.

"Rin wants Molly to have this!"

"What?"

"Rin has many dolls but…Rin wants to see Molly happy!"

Molly could only look at Rin. Rin was not one to take no for an answer as she made Molly take it. With a smile she turned…waving to Molly she walked back on the path they had come.

Molly watched Rin walk down the road until she was out of sight. She then looked at the doll.

Molly then remembered what Rin had said…"Momma made this for me!"

Suddenly the pain her chest became unbearable. It was then at that moment molly realized something. The one thing she did not want to admit…

"She's not here anymore…" Molly said holding the doll to her chest.

The sky rumbled and soon opened up. Rain drenched the area.

She ran inside the hanger. Running up the stairs she quickly shut the door and sat on her bed.

She remembered everything that happened that day. How Rin laughed and smiled with her mother and father. She now realized exactly how long it had been sense she had received such happiness.

She also realized the one thing she had never wanted to admit…her mother would never be there.

No one to hold her…

…no one to laugh with her…

…no one to watch her grow up…

…her mother whom she loved so much would never be there…

…Rin had memories of happiness but growing up in boarding school had taken away any chances of that…

It was then Molly began to tremble.

"She's gone she's really gone…I'll nev…I'll never be with her again!" Molly said as her eyes flooded with tears.

"My heart hurts…" Molly thought. "Mom…what …what should I do?"

That night the doll Rin had given her was the only one to know of Molly's pain…the lose of treasured and beloved person…

* * *

Ok that's it! That's the last Oban Star Racers fanfic Eiki-chan will be writing for awhile. Eiki-chan thinks she should write fanfics for other anime…but first she has to think of which one. 


End file.
